Hell is for Children
by Hinoto
Summary: A songfic about Soujirou's past...


HELL IS FOR CHILDREN

_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child_

Young Soujirou felt a sharp pang of pain as the man's shoe connected squarely with his  
jaw, and the bitter taste of blood once again invaded his mouth. He wanted to cry out,  
but he knew from experience that it would just make things worse. Instead did what he  
always did. Soujirou smiled. The older man, his "father" spat on him, "That'll teach  
you, you little bastard." He walked away, leaving Soujirou alone, still laying on the  
ground trying to recover from the blows. He wanted to cry, he wanted to call out for  
help, he wanted to be loved, but none of that mattered, no one cared. All he could do  
was smile.

_Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

Soujirou shivered. He listened to the familiar sounds of wildlife as he tried to sleep on  
the cold hard soil. He was used to these accommodations, and had grown slightly  
accustomed to sleeping outside, but it still frightened him. Looking at the stars he  
began to doze off. _Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and everything will be different, I'll be  
with my real parents, and they'll love me_... but Soujirou wished for that every night, yet  
always awoke to the harsh yelling and orders of his family. As he slept, the small  
smile left his face, and once more he tossed and turned his way through a nightmare-  
ridden sleep.

_It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

But the next morning went just like the morning before, and the one before that as  
well. Soujirou awoke to yet another day of ceaseless work, abuse, and hate. To him,  
another day just meant more injuries to tend to. But Soujirou did it all with a smile;  
hiding himself behind it..._if I smile then they won't notice me_...

_Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

Fate. Maybe fate led him along this path. He tended to his injuries yet again, because  
seemingly he could do nothing to satisfy his family. He got up when he heard a shout.  
Curiosity overtook him, as he ran into the woods. What he saw startled him, a man,  
attacking a police officer. He knew he was in danger, so he tried to get away, but the  
man saw him anyway. Frightened and fearing for his life, Soujirou could only watch as  
the man advanced on him. Surely he was going to kill him to. So Soujirou did the only  
thing that he could do. He smiled...

_No, Hell Is For Children_

"The strong survive and the weak have to die." He remembered Shi-shi-o's words as he  
stood there in the rain. Soujirou gripped the sword in his hands as he looked down at  
the bodies of his fallen family members. The sword was bloody, as was the ground.  
Soujirou realized that he was covered in blood too, but it wasn't his blood, it was...it  
was...

_Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell Is For Children_

So he just stood there, letting the rain fall down on his head. Letting it wash  
everything away...wishing that the rain would just wash it all away...but he knew that  
it wouldn't. The blood would never go away. He was stained, marked. He was a  
murderer and knowing that hurt like Hell, _it hurt so bad_. It choked him, tore his  
insides apart, and forced tears to his eyes. But then, a refreshing numbness came over  
him. _I am not afraid, I am strong. The strong survive and the weak die_. "After all"  
Soujirou whispered again "the world is a survival of the fittest" _And I will never be  
weak, never again_...

Soujirou smiled, and it didn't hurt anymore. 

-Hinoto 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hell is for Children" Written by: Pat Benatar, Neil Geraldo, and R. Capps  
@Copyright 1980 by Big Tooth Music, Muscle Tone Music  
Soujirou is owned by...well...his people...

That was my first attempt at a songfic. Actually, it was my first attempt at a fic **peroid**  
, so don't hurt me! I might come back and fix this fic up one day, I know it could be  
better. >=\ *sigh* oh well...till then!


End file.
